Fuego del equilibrio
by Lainedy
Summary: Fuego..destructivo y creador. Un torneo nuevo, un amor que renace y alguien que es capaz de armonizar lo destructivo y lo creador


Pues un fanfic de KOF.. Por que lo hice?? Me entraron ganas.. va a ser largo?? mas o menos... y el estilo??? Accion, aunque se ponga meloso a veces... ahora si..hora del fic  
  
Un dia normal....se lo puede llamar asi?? No..por que mis dias son maravillosos desde aquel dia....ya nada es igual. Nunca habia sentido nada asi, nisiquiera por Iori, a quien estoy conectado....un sentimiento que llena mi ser de calidez y a la vez me congela....pienso en ella y siento una alegria inmensa pero a la vez una fria nostalgia...ese recuerdo me llena de tristeza y a la vez me hace sonreir. Un dia como hoy te fuiste de mi vida...aun era un niño...pero...te extraño mucho.... Kyo se debatia en estos pensamientos....habian pasado 5 años desde que la chica a quien mas amó se habia ido de su escuela. Al principio, Kyo habia pensado que tal vez..pero..  
  
//Kyo Flashback Mode//  
  
Un adolecente se encuentra sentado en un banco, alejado de los otros niños...sus manos muestran quemaduras y el pequeño solo puede pensar en el duro entrenamiento al que lo somete su padre..  
  
-debes ser fuerte....aprender a controlar tu poder....eres un kusanagi....  
  
Cierra sus puños....desde que nació pareciera que su unico propósito en la vida es derrotar al clan de la luna. Y después de eso..nada importa..ni siquiera su vida.... -hola..por que estas tan solo?? – pregunta un voz femenina. Kyo eleva la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos azules....unos ojos que le transmiten algo muy calido...algo parecido al sentimiento que le transmitia su madre..  
  
-ho..o.la...  
  
- te importa si me siento a terminar mi almuerzo aquí?? – dice la chica sonriéndole  
  
-no..haz como quieras.  
  
-gracias...no quisieras comer algo?? – dice, al tiempo que le ofrece la caja de almuerzo. – si quieres te lo doy completo.  
  
-eh..yo...- Kyo trata de responder, al tiempo que se pone muy rojo..que le pasa??por que esta chica es tan amable?? Acaso no habia dicho su padre que todo ser humano era debil y engañoso?? Pero esta chica.... los humanos son debiles..tu no debes serlo..esas palabras retumbaban en sus oidos... Kyo no supo que hacer..asi que se levanto, dio un disculpa de cualquier manera y salio corriendo..esa chica lo confundia....y lo que vio en esos ojos fue....  
  
//continuacion del flashback//  
  
Kyo se encuentra apoyado contra una pared....lleva una pequeña espiga en la boca y se encuentra rodeado de chicos de aspecto rudo.  
  
- que buena paliza le diste kusanagi!!! –dice uno de ellos – Ojala ese tipejo no vuelva a meterse en lo que no le importa..aunque si es asi..  
  
- no tardaras en darle un escarmiento verdad?? –completo otro de ellos  
  
- ya necesitábamos a alguien como tu...para nuestro grupo –dice el jefe de ellos  
  
- y quien les garantiza que me uniré a su grupo y no a los "Yamigenkai"??  
  
-tenemos una oferta que no podras rechazar....unete a nosotros y tendras lo que quieras, dinero..o chicas..  
  
Habia dado en el blanco...habia una sola cosa que Kyo queria...esa chica..Trato de no demostrar ninguna emocion y pregunto..  
  
-cualquier chica?? Como esa?? – pregunto a la vez que señalaba a la chica que se habia sentado junto a el aquel dia....  
  
- Stingray?? Bromeas no es asi?? – dijo en tono burlon – Aunque quisieras y venderias tu alma..dudo mucho que lograrias algo con ella.  
  
- por que?? Que tiene de especial??  
  
-nada mas mírala.....Es bellísima, popular, tiene un monton de dinero y obtiene lo que desea....y por si no lo haz notado su novio esta a su lado...  
  
A Kyo se le cayo el alma a los pies...ese imbecil que estaba a su lado era su novio??? Es rubiecito con cara de estupido?? A kyo le carcomía cada centímetro del cuerpo ver a semejante patán tocarle el brillante cabello castaño, abrazar esa piel tan blanca y perfecta, poder mirar a esos bellos ojos azules....  
  
De pronto Kyo estaba fuera de si...y se dirigía hacia el lugar donde "la parejita" se encontraba y lanzo un golpe contra el tipo que se atrevia a tocar a ese ser tan hermoso...pero el golpe no llego, el tipo lo detuvo con un minimo esfuerzo..  
  
- dejalo Andrew....no vale la pena –dijo uno de los chicos..  
  
- si es cierto..-dijo andrew – no tengo por que desperdiciar mi tiempo ,dejando caer el puño de kyo.. –pero aun asi..- dijo al tiempo que se ponia unos guantes de cuero y cruja los nudillos  
  
En cuanto Kyo lo vio bien pudo notar por que ese tipo podria ser el novio de ella...Su cabello rubio caia en una melena, sus ojos eran de un color azul y por las miradas que le dirigían el grupo de chicas de los alrededores, una presa muy codiciada...justo lo que ella se merecia como minimo.  
  
-basta!!! –grito una voz,la voz que habia encendido una chispa de amor hace unos meses atras – deja eso andrew!! –dijo la voz molesta, con una autoridad irrebatible.  
  
- Lo siento Danielle...no lo hare, solo jugaba – dijo al tiempo que sonreia y dirigiéndose a kyo agrego despectivamente – te salvaste esta vez kusanagi – y al ver la cara de asombro que Kyo ponia agrego – tu fuiste el que mando a ese tipo al hospital no es asi??el rumor ya se corrio por toda las escuela...pero aun asi no voy a dejar que te pavonees por eso por toda la escuela...y algun momento terminaremos esta pelea...y te demostrare quien manda. Vamonos y dejemos a este pobre perdedor  
  
- Ire por unas cosas que deje en el salón de música, Andrew..  
  
-yo te acompaño preciosa  
  
- eh...no gracias...los alcanzo después. Ademas tengo ensayo en unos minutos..saldre a las 4  
  
-te estare esperando..-dijo andrew y se dirigió con su grupo hacia la puerta de salida..  
  
Danielle se dirigió hacia el salon de musica donde una profesora la esperaba en el piano...  
  
-muy bien,hoy ensayaremos para el recital...-y diciendo esto se acomodo y toco parte de una melodía – esta te parece bien??avisame cuando estes lista  
  
- si – asintió danielle pronto la musica empezo a sonar, una melodía dulce sonaba en todo el salon y danielle empezo a cantar..  
  
I'm a dreamer hisomu PAWA-  
  
Kyo se encontraba al otro lado de la ventana del lugar..esa voz..sonaba como un coro de angeles  
  
watashi no sekai yume to koi to fuan de dekite'ru demo souzou wo shinai mono kakurete'ru hazu  
  
Kyo se sentia en el cielo...esa chica fundia en su ser belleza, autoridad y calidez..  
  
sora ni mukau kiki no you ni anata wo massugu mitsumete'ru mitsuketai naa kanaetai naa shinjiru sore dake de koerarenai mono wa nai utau you ni kiseki no you ni "omoi" ga subete wo kaete yuku yo kitto kitto odoroku kurai  
  
Despues de unos minutos la melodia ceso. De nuevo se escucharon voces  
  
-excelente..ya te puedes ir, stingray.  
  
-gracias profesora – dijo la chica al tiempo que hacia una reverencia y salio..Kyo fue a interceptarla.  
  
-eh..hola dijo inseguro,su aspecto no era el mejor, llevaba su melena despeinada, su cara aun tenia marcas de la pelea de otro dia y estaba sucio y desaliñado  
  
-hola...Kusanagi..- dijo Danielle muy seria – que querias demostrar alla afuera??  
  
-es que yo queria decirte...- Kyo trato de disculparse..- queria...  
  
-parecerte a los gallos de pelea??o quizás romperle la nariz a mi amigo..  
  
-tu amigo..el no es tu nov..??  
  
-me molestan con el, pero solo somos amigos...acaso estabas celoso?? –dijo sonriendo de pronto ambos se miraron..ambos estaban muy cerca...  
  
//continuación del flashback//  
  
Kyo se encuentra esperando en una esquina a Danielle, desde el dia que se besaron....  
  
-ya pasaron 20 minutos..ya se retraso bastante...- se dice a si mismo – ire a ver que le paso.  
  
Kyo se dirige corriendo y al llegar se encuentra con una mansión...la reja esta abierta, asi que arriesgándose a pasar por ladron Kyo entra en el lugar...y se encuentra con una señora de edad..  
  
-eh disculpe....  
  
-si? – responde jovialmente la señora – tu debes ser Kyo no es asi??  
  
-y como sabe mi nombre??-responde Kyo extrañado..  
  
-tengo esto para ti –dice la señora alargándole una carta.. Kyo abrio la carta...era una despedida..  
  
//fin del flashback//  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ que les parecio?? Realmente hasta a mi me sorprendio ponerle tanta miel al asunto...no se de cómo pero termino asi....habra mas accion, pero por el momento tendran que conformarse con este capitulo 


End file.
